Tales of the Sweet & Sour: Naruto Edition
by KiwiTheGoat
Summary: I'm not good at summarizing stuff. Basically it's just a Smut-fic Not meant to be anything serious. You'll get more info on what this story is by reading the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm back. Still bad at these things. Still stuck on what to do with the other stories. Good ideas, to me at least, but...I honestly don't know. I've tried to go back a continue it, but I can never find a way to… further the plot, so to speak. I don't know anymore.**

 **Anyway, this is a new Naruto fanfic. And because I don't want this story to conflict with the other stories/ideas in my head, this is gonna be a… Lemon-Fic, with a plot. But it's also a CrackFic? This story isn't serious in the slightest, as you can see. All I can say is that it's gonna be a fucking roller coaster ride of craziness, sexiness, and overall unpredictability. Who knows? Maybe if this works out I might turn this into a special series. This will also be an AU Naruto fic. The only real big change is gonna be that teams are likely to be changed to accommodate Naruto's harem, or I just might make Naruto a one man team, with a sensei of course.**

 **Warning: This fanfic, like most on this site, has a mature rating. For those of you who live under a rock, in North Korea, or you're part of a native tribe on a remote island in the Pacific that just so happened to find a smartphone or laptop that washed up onto shore and is in working condition and you just so happened to go to this site and find MY story of all things , that means that this fic will probably contain strong language, graphic violence, drug and alcohol use(kinda), and last, but certainly not least, LEMONS! And especially lemons. It's...kinda the whole premise of the story.**

 **I doubt that any of you care, but I'm drawing inspiration and similar ideas from YagamiNguyen's and LolaTheSa's lemons. The latter of which hasn't updated in a long while (as if I'm one to talk) while Yagami is giving updates to his story every few weeks give or take. So you can expect this story to be somewhat similar to their stories. But anyway, salute to those two. Now I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Any and all criticism is welcome. I'm a big boy, I can take it. Even death threats. (I'm kidding… kinda, not really?)**

 **(P.S. No, I did not forget about Clown Prince. This fic is to clear my damn head of stupid ideas or shit that's too clichè.)**

 **Anyway on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own everything. Duh.**

"Naruto." Normal Speech.

"Naruto."

Normal Thought.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

 **"Naruto."** Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

 _ **"Naruto."**_ Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **Chapter One**

The classroom was filled with noise and chatter when Iruka walked into it. Kids were talking far too loud when the person they were talking to was literally a seat or row away. One kid was sleeping, ignoring just about everything and everyone. The one next to him was munching loudly on some BBQ chips, while another kid was using his puppy to impress girls.

Another group of girls were all huddled around a single boy who looked as if he wanted to be in literally any other place but where he was at.

Honestly, it was all chaos in Iruka's eyes, and chaos would not be tolerated in his class. Even if it was the last day of the week.

"Okay, class find you seats and quiet down so I can call roll." Iruka said, as he set his papers and folders on his desk. Looking back up at the class, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright. I tried asking nicely but that didn't seem to work so…" He took a deep breath and only a few of the smarter people pulled out some earmuffs for what they knew was coming. "...SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS!"

Like a Konoha-nin walking into a room full of Iwa-nin, the whole class went dead silent. In less than a quarter of a second, everyone was sitting up in their seats with a, "We're ready to learn now Iruka-sensei!" smile on their face. Even the dog the boy was chasing looked civilized.

Looking around for a bit with narrowed eyes, he suddenly smiled before giving a bow. "Thank you. Now! I'm going to call roll. Say here when I call your name." Picking up his clipboard, he grabbed his pen and began reading off the names. "Shino Aburame."

"Present." Check.

"Chōji Akimichi."

"Here!" Check.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here sensei!" Check.

Iruka continued to call out names from his clipboard, until he got towards the end of the list. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn."

"... Sasuke Uchiha, are you here?" Iruka asked, not looking up from his list.

"Hn!" Sasuke grunted a tad bit louder than before.

"I'm gonna ask one more time…"

"I'M HERE!" Sasuke yelled out, finally fed up with Iruka messing with him. The rest of the class were snickering at his red, frustrated face as he huffed and crossed his arms. All except for his fangirls who tried to comfort him.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Iruka said, silently chuckling to himself as he marked the boy's name, before looking at the next name. "Naruto Uzumaki." He called out.

The class went silent as everyone looked around for the loudmouth blond, all of them suddenly realizing that he wasn't in the classroom.

"Hey? Where's Naruto?" Kiba Inuzuka asked, a boy with spiky brown hair and red triangle tattoos on each of his cheeks. His dog, Akamaru barked up at him, making Kiba raise an eyebrow. "Iruka-sensei. Akamaru says that he can't smell Naruto anywhere. Maybe he skipped class today?"

Iruka frowned as he gave the classroom a look over again to make sure that he truly wasn't here. Sighing, he took his pen and marked Naruto absent. "Okay, next up...Ami Wakibaki?" **(Autocorrect saved me there. I had no clue what Japanese last name to give her, but Wakibaki sounds cool. Hopefully this isn't offensive to anyone. If it is, then I apologize.)**

This time it was a girl with long, platinum blonde hair and a purple outfit that spoke up. "She's not here either Iruka-sensei . I saw her this morning during breakfast, but I guess she never made it to class." She said before sitting back down in her seat.

Iruka hummed before marking Ami absent too. He placed his clipboard on his desk before clasping his hands together and spoke in an excited voice. "Well, too bad for them. Cause guess what?" The class, as soon as they noticed the mock excitement, groaned at the question. "That's right...POP QUIZ!" Before taking a stack of papers from off of his desk, earning even louder groans of protest.

Iruka beamed at his students as he passed out the quizzes, basking in the misery of his lovely students. _"Oh, how I love being a teacher!"_ He thought, before his expression turned more serious. _"Though, I do wonder where Ami and Naruto are at? I doubt they'd be skipping class together. They don't have the most… cordial relationship."_ Iruka thought before shaking his head.

If only he knew how extremely wrong he was.

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

Naruto had many things to be thankful for. His life. His intelligence. His unusual strength. The list goes on and on. But right now, he was thankful that Kami gave him the idea to practice fūinjutsu and that he was good at it. And more specifically, he was thankful for whoever came up with the seal array for blocking sound. Because right now…

"OHHHH, FUUUUUUCK!"

...he was using them to their fullest capacity.

Naruto grunted as he picked up the pace of his thrusts at the command of his female partner, who was using the lungs she was born with to their maximum potential. The girl shook as she experienced another mind blowing orgasm thanks to her blond lover.

"Agh! Fuck, Ami! How… the hell… are you so… damn

… tight!?" He said/asked as he continued to fuck her from the back, her knees up on the couch as he stood behind her.

His answer was a muffled scream of pleasure as Ami bit one of the couch pillows. Naruto grinned as he looked down at where he and Ami were connected. If there was another thing he was thankful for, it was definitely the huge piece of manliness he had between his legs. And if he didn't appreciate it as much as he should have, then Ami definitely did.

"Just shut up and keep fucking me, you horse dicked bastard!" The purple haired girl moaned out. Her light brown eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you need a walker to get around!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. His leg, arm, calf, and abdominal muscles flexing with each speedy and powerful thrust.

If one were to look under Ami, they would be shocked and awed to see a small bulge grow as Naruto thrusted in, and shrink as he pulled out. Adding to the surprise was the fact that the boy sporting the huge love stick was only fourteen.

"YES! OH PLEASE, YES! FUCK! YOU'RE SO DEEP! IT'S TOO FUCKING BIG, AHHHH!" Ami screamed at the top of her lungs. The feeling of Naruto's cockhead banging against her cervix was amazing. "I'M CUMMING!" She yelled again before her pussy started squeezing and convulsing on Naruto's dick.

They had been at it for about an hour and a half now. They've fucked in almost every section of the apartment except for the bedroom, where the magic was supposed happen. Naruto had only came 2 or 3 times so far, Ami on the other hand had been having back to back orgasms for a while now. It had gotten to the point where she wasn't really sure where one orgasm ended and the next began, it was just all molded together to form one big… super-gasm?

Anyway, back to the scene.

Naruto grinned at the response he was getting from her from his actions. Reaching his hand around her leg, he moved it until it was right at the top of her pussy, were the not-so-shy bundle of nerves resided. He began rubbing her clit as he fucked her, amplifying the pleasure she was receiving ten-fold.

"FUCKING SHIT, I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN! I-I'M... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The pleasure proved too much for her to handle for her body began to jerk erratically. To make it worse, or better in her eyes, Naruto didn't let up and kept on his onslaught of thrusting and rubbing, drawing out her orgasm. Eventually her screaming died down but her mouth was still open as if she still was.

"Argh! Here it comes, Ami! Mhmm, fuck!" Pulling back until only the head of his cock was in, he then shot forward and buried all ten inches of his cock into her pussy.

Ami's legs shook as Naruto went balls deep into her snatch. Going to the point where the thick head of his dick punched through her cervix and released an ungodly amount of cum directly into her womb, resulting in her pussy tightening around the blond's dick.

"Aww, yeah~..." They both moaned out together. Naruto moaning from the tension in his balls finally going away, and Ami moaning at the feeling the sheer quantity of cum being pumped into her.

After about 20 seconds of nut busting, Naruto's geyser finally died down as both of them released a content sigh before falling onto the couch into a spooning position, with Ami's back pressed against his chest. Ami looked down and smiled when she felt how full show was from his cum.

"You know… when we started hanging out a couple of months ago, I didn't expect us to become friends with benefits shortly after." She said bluntly. "And I definitely didn't expect you to have a sledgehammer for a dick. You sure are full of surprises aren't you?"

Naruto chuckled as he kissed her neck. "You aren't complaining are you?" He asked rhetorically.

Ami turned her head and kissed Naruto deeply, before it quickly turned into a heated makeout session. Both of them were panting when they broke away for needed air.

"Fuck no. There isn't anything to complain about. You do cum a lot though, which isn't really a complaint." She admitted. Naruto maneuvered himself and Ami so that he was sitting on the couch with Ami in his lap and wrapped his arms around her stomach, his soft cock still inside of her

"So..?" Ami started, leaning back against him. "I've never asked before, but how many times have you had sex? I doubt you were a virgin before we started hanging out."

"Believe it or not, you're actually the first person I had sex with." Naruto admitted while kissing on her neck.

His expression turned sheepish when Ami looked up at him with a shocked and disbelieving face. "Bull-fucking-shit. The way you fuck makes it seem like you were some kind of man whore. And now you're telling me that you were a virgin before we did it?"

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yep. I guess you can say that I'm a natural."

"...or you're just one lucky bastard."

"We should probably get back to class." Naruto suggested when he looked out of the window. "Lunch time should be starting in a few minutes." He said, looking back at Ami.

"Hmm? We could do that…" She started, before moving so that she was kneeling in-between his legs. She grabbed his soft seven inches and began stroking him. "... or we could use the lunch time to play around a little longer?" She asked, moving forward to put her mouth over the head of his now hard cock.

Naruto groaned as her tongue began to swirl around his sensitive tip. He tensed up when she started flicking her tongue on the underside of his tip, where the shaft and head connected.

"You're a very good convincer, you know that?" He asked, making her hum in response, which in turn made him groan from the vibrations.

She began to take his cock into her mouth, taking it slowly, inch by inch. Eventually she had deepthroated about seven of his ten inches. She doubted that she could take all of it without suffocating herself, especially this early in their relationship. But she was still proud of her feat. Considering Naruto's dick was as thick as her wrist, it was pretty impressive.

Roughly five minutes later, Ami was quickly sucking his cock. Stroking him with both of her hands as she sucked in an electrifying combination. Naruto could only groan as she worked his cock with skill he didn't know she had.

"Holy shit, Ami. Where the hell did you learn to suck dick this good." Most girls would find this question offensive, but Ami was a blunt individual who rarely got offended. It matched perfectly with Naruto's straightforward nature as well.

Ami popped him out of her mouth and began jacking him off with both hands. Her small hands only serving to make his ramrod even more intimidating, which was a first for her. "Well, unlike you, I lost my virginity a two years ago when I was thirteen. I was dating this guy and we ended up fooling around behind the school during recess. I've only had sex with two other guys since then." She said with a thoughtful expression.

Naruto's eyebrows rose at the revelation. "Really? Wow. Do I know any of these guys or did they already graduate?" He asked her. After thinking about it he added on. "Not that it's any of my business. I'm just curious is all."

Ami just waved him off as she continued to stroke his dick. "No, it's fine. And actually, you know the other two guys very well." She said, holding up two fingers before going back to sucking him. She moved her hands down and began fondling his balls which, like his cock, were larger than she had seen on anyone else. If she had to make a comparison, she'd say they were roughly the same size as eggs.

"Mmm. Who was it? Tenji? Tetzuna? He seems like your type of guy. But then again here you are with me." He guessed, moaning from her ministrations. Soon enough, he began to feel the effects of her skillful blowjob as his balls tightened in her hands. Grabbing her head with both hands, he stood up and began fucking her mouth while being careful not to suffocate her with more dick than she could handle. "Fuck, Ami! I'm gonna cum!" he yelled, before moving so that the tip was at the top of her throat.

And true to his word, not even five seconds later he was hosing cum down her throat. Ami just continued to slowly jerk his cock as she swallowed the massive load, making sure not to spill a drop of the thick substance. _"I still can't believe he tastes like Ramen! Is that a bad thing, or a good thing?"_ She thought to herself. After about 20 seconds of cumming, Naruto's dick finally wilted as he collapsed back into his seat. Ami just smirked as she trailed a finger around her lips, scooping up any excess semen and putting it in her mouth.

She moved and sat on the couch to cuddle up next to him as Naruto was still catching his breath. "Wha-What were we talking about again?" The blond asked with a breathless chuckle.

Ami giggled before she began tracing circles on his toned chest. Another thing she found out was that Naruto was surprisingly well built with even more impressive muscle definition. While he wasn't as toned as a taijutsu expert, he was definitely more muscular than most of the other kids at the Academy.

"I believe you asked me who were the other two people I had sex with?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto said, looking over at her. "So who were the other lucky bastards that I supposedly know?"

"Hmm, you sure you wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Okay, smartass. It was Kiba and Sasuke."

Naruto nodded his head, not even registering what he heard her say. Ami mentally counted in her head the amount of seconds it'd take for him to realize exactly what she said. _"3, 2, 1…"_

"WAIT WHAT?!" Naruto suddenly yelled, jumping out of his seat and pointing at her accusingly. "You fucked Sasuke and Kiba?! How?! Why?! WHEN?!" His incredulous expression was amusing to Ami as she laughed at him.

"What? You don't remember when me and Kiba used to always ask to go to the bathroom at the same time? Or when me and Sasuke would disappear during lunch for fifteen minutes every other day?" She asked, as if it was public knowledge to everyone in the village.

"No, I wasn't really paying any attention to what you were doing at the time. I'm just shocked that they lost their virginity before me." Naruto admitted, a defeated look in his eyes. Ami grinned evilly as she got a menacing idea in her head. Time for payback from the pranks over the years.

"Yeah, they were so good too. Now that I think about it, both of them were bigger than you are?" She said as she tilted her head in fake confusion. "Oh yeah. Definitely bigger. You're only, like what, ten inches? Kiba was twelve. And Sasuke...? He was… woah, he was about thirteen. If you thought YOU were doing some gut punching, imagine what those two were doing to me. And that was two years ago! Man, I might just have to get me some more of that huge...emo…co-!"

 **THUD!**

She was cut off by the sound of Naruto falling over and hyperventilating, foaming out of the mouth like a rabies victim as he spazzed around on the ground.

"N-No more! P-P-P-Please, Stop! Urk!" He gurgled out, his eyes twitching in a crazed manner. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, he felt his pride take a swan dive into a pit of highly corrosive acid. He almost immediately started frothing from the mouth, unable to handle the fact that his rivals MIGHT be better than him.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Ami soon exploded with laughter as she rolled around on the couch like a madwoman. At the sound of her laughing, Naruto looked up from his prone position. He stood up and glared at her.

"You think it's funny to crush a man's pride?! I didn't need to know any of that!" He yelled, foam flying from his mouth as he yelled in rage. Glancing at Naruto caused Ami to laugh harder. He looked as if he had escaped from the looney bin in the middle of his medical shots appointment. Foam covered the lower portion of his face, his eyes were twitching madly, and his cock swung wildly between his legs.

"Y-You, hahahaha! That's what you get for all those pranks you pulled over the years, jackass!" She said, her laughing dying down into a giggling fit. She wiped her teary eyes and she wore a bright smile of her face. "Oh my Kami, that was a good one. Payback is awesome!"

Naruto just stared at her with wide eyes as his mouth fell to the ground. "Yo-You mean that...that everything you said was a joke?" He asked, wiping the foam from the mouth.

Ami shrugged with a grin still on her face. "Not entirely. I didn't have sex with Sasuke or Kiba, but I did with two other guys and while they were good, they weren't nearly as good as you and nowhere near big enough to even contest with you in that department." She speculated, imagining a thirteen inch dick on Naruto. It would look ridiculous due to his short stature...and the fact that he was fourteen. But then again, ten inches on him looked pretty abnormal too.

Naruto placed a hand over his heart and began trying to breath steadily to slow his heart rate. All the while, Ami giggled at getting him all worked up like that. "Did you really believe all of that? I don't know if you know this, but there are probably only a handful guys your age with your size. And even that is unlikely. Hell, most adults aren't even as big as you." She stated, looking almost offended that he thought otherwise. "The fact that YOU have one is… I don't even know how! The only explanation I have is that Kami took pity on you and gave you a giant one. He had to compensate for the lack of brains up there, I guess."

"Just...don't play like that again. I legit almost had a heart attack." Naruto said as he took a seat by her again. Looking out the window, he sighed as he looked at the sky."Great. Now we only have fifteen minutes left of lunch, and we aren't even dressed to head out yet." He stood up to get his clothes but stopped when he heard a whistle behind him. Turning around, he felt his dick twitch when he saw Ami with her legs spread, revealing her glistening lower lips. Naruto licked his lips upon seeing her aroused pussy.

"Just enough time for you to eat a nice meal, right?" Ami asked in a seductive and cute voice. To further persuade him, she reached down and spread her pussy lips, showing him her pink, moist tunnel.

Naruto gave her a cocky grin before walking over to her and going to his knees.

"You're insatiable, but them again so am I. Itadakimasu."

 **-Academy, 20 minutes later-**

"Okay, guys. Now that lunch is over, and you guys have been so good today. Averaging a strong eighty-nine percentage in the pop quiz, do you guys think I should just let you watch a movie for the rest of the day?" He asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Almost the whole class screamed yes, and began listing off suggestions.

"Oh! Oh! Can we watch a comedy?!"

"What about a romance movie?"

"I don't care what it is, as long as it's rated R!"

"Can we watch something that isn't a drag?"

"...can it be about bugs?"

Everyone went silent and looked at the one person who would suggest something like that.

"What?" Shino asked, looking at all of the people who were looking back at him. The kids looked at each other for a while before shrugging.

"I...I guess we could watch a movie about bugs?" Ino said awkwardly.

"Yeah, umm? Oh, that movie A Bug's Life? I haven't seen that in a while." Kiba suggested, looking around for approval. Soon all the other kids agreed to watch it, the nostalgia eventually convincing them. No one saw, but a small tear fell from behind Shino's shades.

" _...bugs."_

"Okay then, A Bug's Life it is. Now, excuse me for a moment, I need to get the movie from the library." With that said, Iruka shunshined out of the classroom. Not a second after he left, the door opened to reveal two people that were thought to have skipped school.

The male, Naruto, was the shortest in class but not by much. He was only 4'11, whereas Kiba and Shikamaru stood about an inch or two taller. Shino and Choji were the tallest in the class. Naruto had on a grey long sleeve shirt that was a bit baggy with a dark red swirl on the front of it. On the bottom, he wore a pair of black shorts and a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Ami had her hair styled into a ponytail with a single bang framing the right side of her face. She stood at 5'2, coming in as the tallest girl in the class. She wore a black T-shirt with a dark green skirt, that stopped at the middle of her thighs, and on her feet were a pair of black knee-high shinobi sandals.

"Naruto? Ami? Where the hell were you guys this time?" Kiba asked bluntly, looking at the both of them suspiciously. The question caused all of the attention in the room to be on the pair, observing them.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but was beaten to the punch by Ami. "None of your damn business." She said before grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him to a empty table in the back of the class. Majority of the kids just shrugged and began talking to their friends, the only ones who looked as if they were irked was Kiba, for being brushed off so casually and surprisingly, Hinata.

Once seated, Naruto leaned over and whispered into Ami's ear. "You know they're gonna start asking more questions the more defensive you get right?" He asked.

Ami shrugged before leaning back in her seat. "Who cares? Besides, what we do in our free time is our business and our business alone." She said as a matter of fact. Naruto hummed at her response before shrugging himself and leaning forward and resting his head on the table.

"Wake me up when Iruka gets in." Naruto told her, his eyes slowly drifting shut. He waited for a response, but when he got none he turned back to look at her, only to see she had fallen asleep too as she leaned back against the chair.

Naruto smirked and shook his head, before going back to laying his head on the table. "Oh well…"

 **-Roughly 10 minutes later-**

"Alright, class. I got the movie. Let me just put it on and we'll be good to… Naruto? Ami?" Iruka paused as he looked towards the back of the class where both of the previously absent students sat, sleeping. "When did they get here?"

"Right after you left to get the movie." Kiba answered, followed by an agreeing bark from Akamaru.

Iruka stared at the pair for a moment, contemplating whether or not to flip his lid and unleash his wrath on the unsuspecting students… but he choose against it and shrugged.

"Eh. I'll talk to them after class." He said before placing the tape into the VCR player. "The movie should end right when the bell rings, so I'll see you all Monday." He said as he began to leave the room, but right before he left, he paused and looked back into the classroom. "Oh! And can someone tell Naruto and Ami to stay after the bell? Thanks. Enjoy the movie guys."

 **-End Chapter One-**

 **Final-fucking-ly. Holy shit. That took me forever to actually finish. Not that it was difficult to type up since the plot of this is thinner than a porno, but Jesus that was crazy. I apologise for any grammar mistakes I might have made. I tried my best to make sure everything is spelled correctly, punctuated, structured, etc.**

 **Anyway, like I said at the beginning of the chapter, this is purely a smut-fic. This isn't meant to be serious in any way, shape, or form. This story is just a work of pure, ridiculous imagination. I'll still accept criticism on my work though. Any and all critics are welcome. It all helps me improve in some way.**

 **And also, just to clarify, I don't plan on bashing anyone here. Meaning that I won't go out of my way to make a character's life miserable and belittle them every chance I get. And no, Naruto having a bigger dick than other male characters and it being pointed out by the women whom they have interacted with, isn't bashing. At least not in my eyes. I don't hate any character, Naruto just happens to be my favorite, so he's gonna be blessed more in my fanfics that involve him. Some of you might disagree, which is fine, we're all entitled to our opinions and preferences.**

 **Although I do hate Boruto. The series, and the character. I think Kishimoto should've just ended the whole Naruto franchise with Hinata announcing her pregnancy and him being made the Hokage. Both of the things he's wanted all his life more than anything in the world. It should've just ended like that. Of course a lot more details will be in it, but you know what I mean. Naruto has worked way to hard to bring peace, just for it to shatter when some bullshit overpowered character decides to appear 20+ years later to beat up everyone.**

 **Now, addressing the people who were here when I had my other stories up, onto something that you're probably more concerned about. If you are new here, and this is the first time you've seen a story of mine, then you can disregard this message. But, as you guys can tell, I've deleted my other stories. I just felt that it wasn't going anywhere anytime time soon, and I wanted to get a fresh start. Just to see if I can somehow recreate this drive I felt before when I posted my first story on here. Which, I did somewhat. Though definitely not to the same extent as my first upload. All I can say is, that writer's block is a tough son of a bitch to get around.**

 **The chances of me continuing those stories are slim, maybe I'll reboot them in the future to make them more manageable and realistic, instead of being way too ambitious beyond my skill level. But fret not, I've got other goodies in the oven right now.**

 **So… you'll get a choice. A few options. I've currently got a Skyrim fanfic in the works, one regular and the other a crossover with Naruto, along with a Fallout one that's in the beginning stages. I've got a Sly Cooper/Super Smash Bros crossover fanfic, or I can just cook up another Naruto crossover fic. Whatever you guys want. Though I can only do crossover's with shows I know. I can do research on it, but it'll slow down the update process. So, it's up to you guys. Let me know.**

 **That's it for now. Sorry about this long ass conclusion, but I just had a lot I had to say. I'll start working on the second chapter to this, and after I finish that, I'll continue or start on whatever story you want me to do.**

 **Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… So uh… Hi? I don't really know what to say. I took a very, very… very long "hiatus". Sorry, about that btw. Lol. I'm not good with consistency (and keeping promises apparently). And to be completely honest, the chances of me continuing this even after this chapter is very slim. So… yeah.**

 **I guess you guys liked the first chapter of this fanfic. Hell, even when it seems like this story wouldn't even be getting updated you guys were still favoring it.**

 **So, thanks to being quarantined and having jackshit to do other than schoolwork, I'll try and continue this. And maybe Vulpine Dovahkiin. I'm having a hard time reintroducing Naruto back into Skyrim for that. You guys can send some suggestions about that if you want. But I'll get around to it eventually.**

 **Anyway. This is the second chapter of my Tales of the Sweet & Sour: Naruto Edition. And to make things clear. Tales of the Sweet and Sour can be applied to any other franchise. Marvel, DC, a game series, Movies, etc. After/If I finish the Naruto Edition, you guys can give suggestions on what you want to see next.**

 **Warnings: If you're older than 18, then you're allowed to read this. If you aren't… I'm not one of your parents, so do what you want I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I own all of this. It's mine now. Bitch.**

 **Chapter Two**

After serving an hour of detention, Iruka finally let the two troublemakers go with the promise of a harsher punishment if they skipped again. Of course, he didn't know why they were late to class, but then again he didn't care.

Iruka was a real piece of work sometimes.

"Aww, shit." Ami groaned out as she walked out of the academy and saw her older brother waiting for her at the gate with a serious expression and his arms crossed. "I guess we won't be spending the weekend together, Naruto."

Naruto looked over at her and smirked. "It's fine." He said before leaning over to whisper in her ear, "It'll just give us more of a reason to catch up on Monday."

She blushed slightly at the underlying message and returned his smirk. "You bet your blonde ass we will." She said before running off to her older sibling, immediately being smacked upside the head and dragged away by the ear.

Chuckling at her misfortune, Naruto also started making his way home, thinking about how to spend his weekend since the original was ruined now.

 _"I haven't done any actual training in a while, so I could do that. But it's gonna be boring if I don't have anyone to train with. Hmm?"_ He said, walking as he thought of a few people he could train with.

Sasuke? _"No. I'd stab myself before I trained with him."_

Choji and Shikamaru? _"They're cool, but not exactly the most active duo."_

Shino? _"Ehhh? Nah."_

Sakura or Ino? _"Nope. Same reasons as Sasuke, except they'll be stabbing me."_

Hinata? _"Nah. I can hardly get a word in before she passes out. She should probably get that checked out soon though."_

Kiba?

That actually got him to pause his aimless stroll. They had a… interesting relationship for lack of a better word. If anything, they were somewhat friendly rivals with a smidgen of animosity between each other.

Regardless, it would present his with the opportunity of annoying the Inuzuka boy on a Saturday.

… and maybe train too, if Kiba wasn't too pissed off.

"Alright then. It's decided." He announced out loud as he walked up the stairs to the door of his apartment. "I'll head over to Kiba's house tomorrow. I'm sure Kiba's mom won't mind me hanging out all day."

With that plan in mind, he walked into his apartment and decided to crash on the couch. He felt that for some reason, he would need all his energy tomorrow.

 _The Next Day_

It was around eleven o'clock in the morning when Naruto arrived at the Inuzuka Compound where Kiba and his family stayed.

Walking up to the door, he knocked on it three times before stepping back. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Kiba, wearing a dirty white tee and a pair of black shorts with a grumpy expression plastered across his face. He looked like he's been playing in the dirt since he woke up.

More like being thrown around on the dirt if the red marks on his face were anything to go by.

"Who is i-!? Oh." His grumpy face shifted to confusion before quickly going back to grumpy. "The hell do you want Uzumaki?"

Naruto, with his classic wide grin, threw his arms out as if he was welcoming a hug. "Come on, Kiba! Don't be like that. What's got you so annoyed this fine Saturday morning?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

The Inuzuka boy sighed before pointing his thumb back into his house. "My mom is making me train with her, and apparently she's taking the opportunity to beat the shit out of me." He said, wincing as he touched his slightly swollen cheek.

Naruto whistled as he finally took in the kid's appearance. He looked terrible. Even worse than when they'd have their slug fests during spars in the Academy.

"Wanna tag me in?" He suggested, causing Kiba to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I came over here to spar with you, but you look like shit right now. Well, worse than you normally look actually." He said, throwing a little jab at him in the end.

"Screw you, Naruto," Kiba growled out, eyes narrowing before he winced in pain again. "Fine. You wanna get the whiskers beat off of you, be my guest. Come on." He stepped back and held the door open, to let him walk in. "She's in the backyard."

Naruto followed behind Kiba, chuckling silently at the slight limp, as he led him to the backyard.

When he got there, Naruto was surprised as almost immediately Kiba yelped as he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and yanked up to look into the eyes of a wild-looking woman, who he assumed was his mother.

"What the hell took you so long, brat?" She practically growled out before turning towards Naruto, expertly masking her recognition of him. "And who the hell is this?"

Before Kiba could choke out an answer, Naruto stepped forward with a wide smile.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya, Ms. Inuzuka." He said as he stuck out his hand.

She stared at him like he was crazy for a few seconds before grinning and unceremoniously dropping Kiba to the ground.

"Tsume, kid." She introduced herself as she shook his hand. "What are you doing here? Kiba didn't tell you he was busy today?" She said, throwing a sideways glare at her son.

"Actually it's not his fault, honestly." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while Tsume looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "I kind of showed up short notice. I was just bored and looking for someone to train or hang out with."

"Huh? Interesting." Tsume looked between the two with a thoughtful expression before she grinned. "Okay then. Kiba…" She said, gaining the boy's attention. "Looks like you've got yourself a training buddy."

"Wait what?!"

"Awesome!"

"Wait a second, Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he hobbled over to grab his friend's shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this? She's crazy, man! Crazy I say!"

Chuckling at Kiba'a hysterics, Naruto grinned before shrugging the boy's hands off his shoulders. "Relax, Kiba. Besides…" He paused and leaned to the side to look at Tsume. "I'm sure Ms. Tsume won't go too hard on me. Right?"

He almost felt like he just made a deal with the Devil when she gave him a sickly sweet smile, her canines in full display. He could almost hear a faint rumbling in the back of his mind as she stalked towards both of the now trembling kids.

" **You fucked up, kid."**

 _-Ten Minutes Later-_

An old villager pushing his stand of cabbages was singing a happy song as he walked merrily down the street.

" _~Raindrops keep falling on my head…~"_

He paused in front of the entrance to Konoha National Park and took a deep breath of air.

"Ahhh." Letting out a breath of relief, he gave a serene smile as he looked up at the blue sky. "Such a beautiful day. No clouds in sight. The birds are chirping and kids are playing. How much better can this day get?"

"LOOK OUUUUUUT!"

"Huh?" Turning around, his eyes went wide before he had to dive to the side to avoid getting trampled by two fast-moving kids… who were heading right for his cabbage stand.

Before he could yell out for them to stop, he watched as one of the kids vaulted through the opening of the cart and the other slid underneath it, leaving his cabbages safe and sound.

"Thank Kami…" He breathed out a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead.

"GET BACK HERE MAGGOTS! QUIT BEING A BUNCH OF SISSIES!"

His relief was short-lived though as a wild-looking woman came blazing past him, smashing right through his cabbage stand as if it was made of paper.

"NOOOOO! MY CABBAGES!"

When Kiba and Naruto looked back to see what happened, they quickly turned back around and sped up when they saw Tsume running at them Terminator-style. Their legs were blurs as they pushed themselves to outrun the Inuzuka Clan leader.

"Your mom is a maniac, Kiba!" Naruto shouted, eyes wide in fear.

"At least you don't have to live with her!" The brown-haired boy responded, a similar expression on his face.

"I HEARD THAT YOU BRATS! WHEN I CATCH YOU, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR LITTLE ASSES INTO NEXT WEEK!"

Things were certainly not looking good for the pair of ninjas-to-be.

 _-3 Hour Later-_

Hana Inuzuka, the eldest child of Tsume Inuzuka, was relaxing on the couch with her feet kicked up on the coffee table reading a book on medicine when the front door suddenly burst open

Jumping up in surprise, she looked at the entrance to the house to see her mother with her foot extended, showing that she kicked the door open, and carrying two boys on her shoulders. One of them was her brother, and the other was some blond-haired kid she'd seen around the village before.

"Umm, mom?" She said after a few seconds, slightly unnerved at the sadistic grin her mother was wearing.

"Hm?" Tsume broke out of her satisfied gaze to look at her daughter. "Oh. Hey, Hana. How's it going?" She asked nonchalantly as if she didn't have two beaten unconscious boys on her shoulders.

"Good..." Hana said slowly, unsure of how to ask about what exactly she's seeing. "Why are you carrying a knocked out Kiba and another random kid on your shoulders?"

Instead of giving a detailed answer, Tsume simply said "Training.", and walked past her daughter and up the stairs. Presumably heading to Kiba's room to put the boys to rest.

 _-1 hour later-_

We now find Tsume standing over the stove cooking steak having a conversation with Hana who was sitting at the kitchen table.

While Naruto and Kiba were resting in rooms, Tsume filled her confused daughter in on what exactly happened and why Naruto was here in the first place. Hana, being a pretty smart girl, quickly picked up on the situation. She had seen Naruto around the village on different occasions, but never really interacted with him before.

"So how did he do today?" She asked, curious about the blond-haired boy.

"Kiba or Naruto?" Tsume asked rhetorically. "Kiba improved a bit, though I'm not sure if it was just so that he wouldn't get completely embarrassed In front of his friend."

Hana snorted at that. "I bet. Kiba's always trying to upstart someone. But what about Naruto? How did he do?" She asked.

"Not bad for someone that's never had any 1 on 1 training before." She said, lowering the heat on the stove to turn and face Hana. "He doesn't really have any technique or skill but his physical prowess is impressive. Even gave me this nasty bruise on my stomach when he got a lucky shot in." She lifted her shirt to show a light bruise in the middle of her muscled abdomen.

Hana cringed when she got a good look at it. "Sheesh. I'd hate to have to spar with him if he managed to do that to you."

"Eh You'd kick his ass just as easily as I did. Just don't let the brat hit you." Tsume replied, letting down her shirt and shrugging her shoulders. "I've had a lot worse than that, but he's a scrappy little runt for sure. He can also take a lot of punishment, that's for sure."

They continued to have a small conversation for a few minutes before Tsume decided it was time for dinner.

"Alright, lets go wake up the boys." Tsume said as she stood and began to walk to and up the stairs, Hana following behind her. "Go get Naruto up. I'll get your brother." She said before turning to walk down the hall to Kiba's room, Hana going the opposite direction.

When Hana made it to the room Naruto was resting in, she knocked on the door and waited a few seconds.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" After a moment of no response, she decided to open the door and wake up the boy physically. "Hey, food's rea-Oh!"

Whether it be coincidence or Kami pulling a prank on them, just as Hana opened the door and peered into the room, Naruto walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

This meant that Hana had a full uncensored view of Naruto in all his blonde glory.

When Naruto finally pulled the towel away from his head, the two teens made direct eye contact with each other. Both going wide eyed. Naruto, being the silver tongued devil he was, could only say one thing as Hana's eyes fought to maintain eye contact.

"Uhh…hi?"

 **And that's a wrap. Again, sorry that this chapter took forever to get out. I'm bad with being motivated to do things like this. I wanted to get this out a lot sooner, but every time I started typing shit I just lost all motivation after a few sentences.**

 **I don't know. I don't wanna bore y'all with my problems. So fuck all that. Lol.**

 **I don't wanna promise that I'll commit to a schedule, cause I know I won't follow it. Just know, that right after I uploaded this chapter, I've already started on the third one. But, much like this one, don't be surprised if the next one doesn't get uploaded soon after. Hopefully I get it out soon, but… you know.**

 **Also, sorry about the shitty cliffhanger. I didn't know how to end this without going into sex/foreplay scene, and that would've just dragged this out longer. Next chapter will likely start with a lemon unless I think of something more interesting. Regardless, there will be a lemon somewhere in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway… peace out.**

 **p.s. Sorry if there are any spelling and/or punctuation errors, but if I had to proof read this it would never get uploaded. Also, sorry if this chapter seems shot. I just wanted to get this out so that I could move on from it. I always have trouble with the second chapter, so maybe the third one will go better for me. Hopefully. Again, sorry.**


End file.
